Cloud in Wonderland
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: Cloud is forced yet again to save the planet! But this time, the planet isn't his own. The journey is the same, the purpose is the same, but will the outcome be the same? Not if Cloud can help it! CloudYuna fic with mention of VinceTifa.
1. Besaid

Light. The feeling of Light. The scent of brightness and heat. The buoyancy of one's soul when immersed into such purity was all Cloud knew. His name existed, it was there somewhere in the universe, but it wasn't important right now. Right now he was simply enjoying the feeling.

The scent of flowers floated across, making him aware of closed eyes and fingertips.

"Hey there sleepy head."

The woman in pink smiled, as did the man with wild black hair.

Bathed in light, the walls and floor of the bar room had disappeared, replaced instead by flowers and endless white light. Tifa was still standing behind an invisible counter, stock still where she had been wiping glasses dry. Flyaway hairs had escaped her ponytail and crimson eyes smiled at the figure sitting in front of her. Vincent cradled a glass in his hand, ice glistening off of amber liquid as he held up a hand to stop Yuffie's excited questioning. It was only seconds before that he and the bartender had announced their engagement.

Barrett was leaning against an absent wall, hand beside what was once a dart board while Cid stared at the bar in shock. A single dart was still touching his fingers, but only barely, soon enough it would be in Barrett's hand.

"Whats wrong this time?"

They only ever seemed to show up when something was going wrong. He was no longer consumed by the guilt of their deaths and Sephiroth was most assuredly dead. ShinRa was behaving as well, the Turks opening a school for orphans while Rufus set about to funding various eco-friendly power sources. The world was safe, secure, and quiet.

"I know what yer thinking," Zack moved over to Cloud's seat, glancing back and forth between Tifa and Vincent. "It's boring as hell up here isn't it?"

Cloud snickered into his beer. "I'm ready to start a hoax just to get out of the house."

"Zack! Cloud!" Both males winced lightly at Aeris' tone. "Boring is a good thing."

"Good for blowing my brains out," Cloud argued. "Please, please tell me you have something for me to do. I'm begging you. There's got to be a giant dragon or a crazy whack job or something. Please."

Aeris narrowed her eyes but the smile on her lips was unmistakable. "You're lucky we like you. There is something you're needed for." Aeris walked over to an empty bar stool and sat down, looking at Tifa with a smile. "She's going to be a beautiful bride isn't she?"

Zack took over as Aeris got lost in the idea of Tifa in a wedding gown. "When the planet fought against Meteor and Geostigma, it called on help from one of it's sister planets. At least that's what I got from Cupcake over there."

Cloud nodded his head, letting Zack know he understood before walking over to Barrett and moving his hand away from the dartboard. The gunman only had the one left. "So now what? I have to go and help them out of a crisis?" When silence met his ears he smiled, turning to the couple by the bar. "I do, don't I?"

"Seems so little buddy," Zack laughed putting an arm around Clouds neck. "Complete with dragons and behemoths and all sorts of baddies you can fight. But don't worry. We'll set you up with who ya need to be with."

"I'd hope so. But I can't just be hunting down monsters."

"You need to prevent the same mistakes from happening." Aeris had broken out of her fantasy to look at both of them with sad eyes. "They're about to go on a journey much like ours, with the same outcome. But if you help them, no one will have to die."

Cloud turned to ask her what she meant, frowning when the images around him began to brighten dramatically, until they blended into the pure white light. Even the lilies at his feet began to dissolve into puffs of rainbow light. The lightness of body he normally felt in these visions was instead replaced by an overabundance of gravity, pulling every bit of his body down. His eyelids sank turning the light to the crimson of blood rushing through his eyelids before the inky darkness of unconsciousness overtook him.

The next time he opened them, it was to see a pair of eyes blinking down at him curiously. One as blue as the oceans of Costa while the other rivaled the most verdant of jungles. A pert nose was a bit farther below the eyes, right above a pair of rosy lips. Moving lips, he noticed.

"Are you alright?" If her eyes were bewitching, her voice sang the spell.

Yuna brushed some hair out of her eyes, looking down into the shocking blue orbs of her patient. They were so bright and she had never even guessed they might be blue. He appeared on the beach two weeks ago, clutching a massive blade in one hand and a colorful dart in the other. She'd been drawn to him at once, ignoring the warnings as she rushed into the surf to drag him onto the beach.

"I'm fine," His voice cut through her thoughts. It was smooth and masculine. "Where...Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Besaid village, you washed up on shore almost two weeks ago," Yuna spoke, trying to push him back onto the bed. He was stronger than she thought, almost smiling at her as she tried to force him down. "You really should cooperate with your nurse. My name's Yuna by the way."

Cloud had to smile at her efforts. She was cute when she got annoyed.

"My nurse? I guess you'd be the one to ask about my clothes." She was cuter when she blushed..

"No! Oh my no," she stuttered through her words. "That, Lulu did, I could never, it just wouldn't be right you see, and because I'm, but you probably don't...It wasn't me."

Yuna didn't understand why she'd started babbling so suddenly. One minute, this man had her frustrated with his stubborn behavior and the next she was showing him her best impersonation of a brook. In any other instance she would have remained clam. She spoke to the Blitzball team, and Wakka and she bathed with Lulu and the other women. Nudity was a part of life on Besaid and most children didn't start wearing clothes until they were three or four. Why was this man so different?

"It's alright you know," Cloud spoke as he looked around the hut for his belongings. His sword has leaning against a wall, newly polished by some kind soul while his gear bag sat atop a low table, cinched tight. "Uhm...if I give you my name can I have my shirt?"

"Of course."

Yuna moved from his bedside to look through a chest at the foot of the bed. As she dug through, Cloud took the time to adjust and consider his situation. He was supposed to help someone save the planet. Was this the girl? He hadn't done a very good job helping her do anything. His head jerked over when she hit hers on the lid of the trunk. He darted over to her side, thankful he had his pants on when he knelt beside her.

"Let me see." Her hands backed away from her head as he inspected her injury.

"Is it bleeding?" She asked worriedly. "It feels like it is."

"Nah, just a bump," He assured her. "Cloud."

Her head tilted to the side questioningly at his response. "Sunshine?"

"My name," he corrected her, smiling at her response. "It's Cloud Strife."

"Oh! I see," She smiled then. Tifa often gave that smile when she was worried about something. "Well, as I said earlier, my name is Yuna. Is it okay if I call you Cloud instead of Cloud Strife, it's a bit long."

"Please do."

He shifted his weight, wondering whether or not he should tell her what he was doing here. If he told her and she wasn't the right person, he would succeed in bringing another innocent life into a war. If she was exactly the right person, he would have to behave and make sure she took him on as a companion. Then again, he could keep silent about the whole affair. Tag along behind her no matter what she said or keep her completely oblivious that her home was about to be destroyed.

He would have to put his decisions off for now. She was standing above him, smiling a real smile as she pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, the rest of the village will want to meet you."

The teen began to drag him through her small hut and into the sunlight of her home, barely giving him enough time to grab his sword. The sudden jump from the muted interior to the brilliance of the sun was a shock to normal eyes, Cloud's Mako enhanced senses were sent into shock. Combined with the weakness he felt from being bedridden, Cloud suddenly found himself stumbling into his kind eyed nurse.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Yuna was blushing madly trying to help him stand without actually touching his skin. Between the dig for a shirt and his presence outside, he hadn't actually put a shirt on. Now that he was outside he was thankful. The warm sun and the gentle breeze were too nice to put clothes on.

"This is my village, Besaid Village."

It was rather small so far as villages went, but it was beautiful. Perhaps twelve huts circled a burn pit, framed all by trees and a tall woven fence. A few villagers made their rounds, delivering and picking up various goods. One girl played with her dog while smaller children ran about in circles, laughing at each other carelessly. A few teens were hanging out over beside one of the larger tents, the males glaring at Cloud as the girls whispered and giggled behind their hands.

"Your friends don't seem to like me very much."

"Some of the girls have been trying to take care of you." Yuna turned to smile at him, the blushing and joy in her eyes had shifted once more once they exited the hut. "Their boyfriends and husbands aren't very fond of the idea."

An approaching woman stopped Cloud from asking about her boyfriend. She reminded him of Vincent with her dark hair and crimson eyes, but she dressed like someone you might pay to spank you. Her entire being seemed to scold those around her but she carried love in her eyes. And a moogle in her arms. Strange.

"You're awake I see." Her voice was smokey and dark. "I'm Lulu."

Yuna watched Lulu and Cloud played nice. Once they exited her hut, the teen had been struck by the image of the temple. Reminded of her looming destiny, she was able to control her more emotional side and talk to Cloud comfortably. She was able to talk to him without being distracted by his exposed chest. Though now that it was in the sun, catching the light and getting a bit of a glisten from his sweat, she wondered if she could talk to him at all. Especially when she had something important to talk to him about.

"Wakka has decided to train with the Aurochs rather than join us in the temple today." Lulu spoke, pinching the bride of her nose. "Honestly, what kind of guardian doesn't put his summoner first?"

"It's alright. Cloud," Yuna turned to her charge. "Do you know what it means to be a guardian?"

Lulu gasped at Yuna's question. She could hear it, she could see Lulu's mouth open from the corner of her eye. But Cloud stopped Lulu's scolding with his answer.

"I was a guardian for my sister."

"You 'were'?" Lulu asked curiously.

"For Aeris." Yuna spoke softly. "When I last prayed in the temple she came to me. She said she would send you to me, to make sure I succeeded in my journey. She and the Fayth told me that until I took you as my own, I could not be a summoner." Yuna turned to Cloud. "If it's okay with you, I'd like you to become my guardian."

The swordsman seemed to fight with himself for a moment.

"I would be honored."

Lulu simply sighed, muttering about Yevon's will and pigheaded Fayth as she walked away from them. Yuna didn't doubt Lulu's destination for a minute. Whenever the twenty year old got frustrated, she ran to Wakka and vented. Yuna had seen it enough times as they grew up. Even when Lulu was engaged to Chappu, she always ran to Wakka.

Well, she certainly wasn't going to wait around for them to come back. Not when she needed to get ready for the cloister.

"We need to go and find Khimari." Yuna took Cloud by the hand once more. "He's one of my guardians. Once we find him, we can begin our journey."

"And I can see the rest of the island." He must have been looking forward to that, she could hear it in his voice.

Their walk to find Khimari took longer than expected. For all that he was a warrior, Cloud stopped often and inspected no few bugs. Even the fiends he fought we subject to inspection as he battled them. He did seem a bit upset as they dissolve into pyre-flies, but he would be distracted only a few moments later by some trail or hidden chest.

"They look kind of old," she settled on saying as he dropped down from the bridge into the waterfall. How could he be so fearless? The chest was at least twenty feet down and one misstep could take her guardian away as quickly as he'd come.

"Well the locks are rusted shut. So I'd have to agree." Cloud grinned up at her, blinded by the sunlight behind her. Pulling the knife from his boot, Cloud broke the lock and managed to return to her four potions richer. About halfway through their walk back to the village, Cloud asked her about the sandals dangling from her fingers. He questioned her quite heavily about them and about the journey they were about to make. Only when she let him inspect one of her sandals did he stop asking her.

"Cloud, why...Cloud?" The soldier had his weapon drawn, eyes narrowed as he looked up at the ruins.

"You should probably stay back."

The beast that had been prowling atop the ruins was now crouched in front of them, growling as he pulled himself upright and drew a spear. He was a blue Nanaki with bird wings, armor and a broken horn. He also seemed to be waiting for Cloud to finish drawing his weapon. The slow sound of steel being drawn overtook the fall of water and the birds.

It was a sparring match. Nothing more. A fight between an established member and a newcomer to find a place. Cloud needed to prove he was strong enough to take care of Yuna and the others who might join them. The spear was thrust at him with skill Cid had possessed closer to the middle of their journey. He could help this creature, Khimari, grow in skill, together they could protect Yuna. Maybe even be friends.

"Stop! Please!" the two heard Yuna scream. Their fight was at an end now and the desperation in Yuna's tone made Cloud put his weapon away. Khimari followed suit, his spear coming to rest at his side while Cloud put a hand on Yuna's hair.

"I'm sorry. We were just having some fun."

"Fun? Trying to kill each other is fun?" Yuna scolded.

The blue beast nodded his head at her.

"Don't worry about it," Cloud ruffled her hair with a smile. "Guys are dumb. We punch each other for fun." Cloud glanced over at Khimari, catching a strange grin on his catlike lips. "You remind me of Nanaki actually. Only standing on two legs, with wings. And Nanaki talks...a lot."

"Really?" Yuna asked leaning forward to hear more. Her sandals were back on her feet and Khimari had moved closer tot hem, interested in this Nanaki fellow he supposedly resembled.

"Yeah, he's like a red feline creature, but the tip of his tail is on fire."

Cloud continued his explanation of Nanaki as they traipsed back to the village. From the school he ran in Cosmo Canyon, to his recently born children. Twins who hadn't yet learned to control their tails. Their sparks gave Tifa no small amount of grief as it so happened. He felt himself talking about all of his friends soon enough. From Cid's spear wielding to Reeve's mechanical moogle. All the while battling fiends with Khimari and inspecting this new world.

"Tifa sounds very nice," Yuna smiled her fake smile again. Cloud was tired of seeing false smiles, especially on a face so kind as hers. Her gem-like eyes should be shining with happiness, not sorrow. "Adopting all those kids and caring for them. Not to mention running two business'...I'm so envious."

"I'm just glad she's got someone to share her life with now. Tifa and Vincent make a nice couple."

Cloud noticed Yuna relax a bit when she heard that, leaning closer to him as they walk. Not for the first time that day, Cloud stumbled into the young woman. Khimari had bumped into him as he passed causing the warrior to either let Yuna fall, or wrap his arms around her.

Mako blue met jade and sapphire when he caught her. She was soft he noticed, curving in all the right places and perfect in his embrace. The world slowly faded as the dying sun brought fire into their eyes. A fire that was only beginning to spark deep within their souls. A fire that would one day consume them both. One day. Right now the two were transfixed by their matching heart beats and the look in the others eyes.

Her pink lips were wet by a tongue, each leaning slightly closer to the other.

"Eh! Yuna!" The spell was broken. The fire in Yuna's eyes was dimmed while the blaze in Cloud's soul began to grow.

A large man was running towards them, ignorant of what he'd interrupted. Dressed in bright yellow overalls, the tanned ginger was waving his arms, upset by something yet unknown. "Oy! Yuna! Whats da meanin of dis ya?"

Cloud moved forward, neither obstructing Yuna nor leaving her open. Yuna, for her part, felt a deep annoyance at her brother figure. Something had nearly happened. She had felt something in Cloud's arms that she'd never felt anywhere else. A perfection she had never thought to feel before her journey came to it's end.

"What's wrong Wakka?" She asked sweetly.

"What's wrong...oh dats a good one! You goin and makin a new guardian without tellin me! Not to mention he's a blonde kid," He shook his head in annoyance. "What if he gets mistaken for an AlBehd ya? Then where we gonna be?"

"Wakka, I..."

"It's not up to you," Cloud spoke up for her. Saving her by drawing Wakka's ire onto himself. His voice was soft and steely, eyes faintly glowing as he looked at Wakka. "This isn't your journey. It's not your story. It's Yuna's. Yuna's life to do with as she pleases." Cloud walked forward, this time stepping in between them. "She has the power. She makes the choices."

Cloud left the two of them to stand by the waiting Khimari.

"Wakka," Yuna spoke softly. "Cloud is very strong. And he has experience. Maybe-."

"Ah, don't worry about it ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "'sides, he's right. It's your life. Your choice."

Yuna awoke the next morning to find Cloud missing. His shoes were gone, but his sword was still sheathed against the wall so he couldn't have left the village. The more she looked around, the more she saw his personal affects still decorating her hut. His shirt was folded neatly beneath his gear bag, the bag itself looking slightly less full than it had before, while his accessories sat on his pillow.

Where on earth was he? Dressing in a light yukata, the soon to be summoner darted into the village to find out where he was. Every answer she got was vague. 'Somewhere near the shop' was as specific as it got, but when she entered the shop, it was missing what she wanted. Another set of questions sent her towards the tailor's shop on the other side of the village.

Unfortunately, he was absent from that location as well. She did discover something interesting though. Cloud had made a special order this morning.

"Oh yes yes yes, he had quite a bit of gil on him that one. And his pants!" The old man sighed in happiness and envy. He wasn't much better at answering her questions than the rest of the villagers. "Oh I've never seen such finely woven cloth! I must discover his secret. Are you still here?"

"I'm just leaving," Yuna smiled before turning to him. "Oh, sir, do you think you could possibly make me a travel skirt?"

"Of course of course, just come by in two hours and it will be done, I promise."

The sunshine hit her as she crossed over to her domicile. Moments later a feeling of frustration washed over her as well. Sometime between her entering the tailor's hut and leaving, Cloud had come back, grabbed his shirt and sword, and run off once more. It was frustrating and confusing and all manner of things. Had Wakka done this, or Jassu or even Khimari, she might not have cared so much, if at all. But when he'd looked at her yesterday...

"Maybe I should look for him?" she wondered silently to herself. The sun was setting now, the blue sky replaced by pinkish orange and faded lilac. Her skirt had been made and claimed, worn around the village and into the temple, she was debating removing it now in favor of pajamas.

A cacophony of noise drew her out of her hut. The laughter and shouting of the blitz team was joined by a voice she had been waiting on. As she stuck her head out of the hut, she could see Cloud laughing with the boys, telling stories and joking around. Wakka walked beside him, listening or questioning where appropriate. They seemed to have made up.

"I don't think I was ever so speechless in my life," Cloud laughed as they got closer. "Oh, hey Yuna."

Yuna glared.

"Are you okay?"

"You're in for it now brudda," Wakka laughed as he placed a consoling hand upon Cloud's shoulder. "Aurochs! To my place for drinks ya?"

As the athletes left for the safety of Wakka's hut, Cloud walked up to the teen. She was in a mood.

"Did something happen?" he tried again. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Yuna, please if something is wrong...you changed clothes." She felt him back up a bit. His hands were still on her shoulders as he appraised her. Yuna could feel his eyes trace a path along her body, pausing every so often as a slight smile formed upon his lips. "I like it. It makes you look older."

Yuna blushed lightly as his words extinguished her fury. She'd had an entire speech prepared involving responsibility and worrying people but he'd been so concerned when he saw her frowning. His eyes had been so sincere and piercing. Then he complemented her.

"I kinda got you something." Cloud smiled, taking her by the hand.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for the journey." Cloud led her into the hut they'd been sharing. "If you keep wearing your sandals you're going to get hurt. Stubbed toes or blisters or maybe even frostbite." Cloud trailed off before reaching beneath his bed and removing a box. "I dropped them off here when I came back for my sword."

Yuna took the offered gift. Leather boots awaited her within. Laced with satin ribbons, they were sturdily built with supple leather and thick soles. For all their rugged appearance, the inside was feather soft. A smaller box fell out when she removed the boots.

"I was looking for that," Cloud said. He took the box from where it had fallen by his feet. "It's from Terra. It was my sister Aeris'." Yuna leaned closer when the blonde opened the velvet box. A brilliant silver charm rest within, attached to a similar chain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She would have wanted you to wear it. I'd like you to wear it too."

"Thank you."

Cloud shrugged before taking one of her boots from her. Living on an island, he wasn't surprised to see her having difficulty with them. With a small laugh he sat on the ground and began to lace them for her. From this angle, Cloud decided he would much rather run his hands along her legs than cover them up in leather. Maybe.

"I feel like a little girl." Her statement shook them both into reality. Cloud remembered what he was doing while Yuna calmed her heart. "No-one has tied my shoes for me since my father left."

"Your father? What was he like?"

"I can't remember High Summoner Braska very well. I know he must have been very compassionate, because he went on the same journey I'm about to go on. I hope to carry on his legacy. To make him proud and save my people."

Cloud didn't think Yuna had ever truly met her father. Everything she'd told him matched perfectly what Wakka and the blitz team had told him only a few hours ago. Legacies only existed because someone had died, work left unfinished in hopes someone else might succeed.

"Back home, I wanted to do the same thing. To be a hero like...well, he wasn't much of a hero in the end. He killed Aeris as she prayed. Right through the heart." Cloud focused his attention onto her laces. "It was hard to smile for a long time after that."

"When my father died, I learned to laugh at everything that made me sad. I'd find myself practicing to smile and laugh in the mirror." Yuna looked at him expectantly. "What were the best things you two did together?"

"We used to race chocobos." He smiled up at her then, one hand resting on her calf, warm through the leather of gloves and boots. "You shouldn't smile unless you feel it." Cloud moved to her other foot, switching the subject just as quickly. "Tell me what you remember about your parents."

The two of them stayed awake through the night, remembering their families as best they could. When it came to actual memories, neither had much to offer the other. The scent of a mother's perfume, the sound of a man's voice, the vibrant pink of flowers. This was what they knew of those who bore them. Even with so little information to give, the two of them stayed up through the night, watching as the first fingers of dawn began to stretch across the sky.

"Its a good thing we got these on. Maybe we can go exploring for real today."

"Should it take an entire night to put them on?" Yuna's tone was teasing as she inspected her feet. "I might have to ask you to tie them through the whole trip."

"You are a cruel mistress," Cloud laughed as he helped her to stand. Yuna was easy to be around. She wasn't demanding or clingy. She only asked that he check in with her if he was going out. He could do that, but from this point on, he had no intention of letting her out of his sight.

"Cruelty is Wakka running around in his underwear," Yuna laughed, pulling him to stand. "Come on, let's go and explore."

They crested the hill, watching as the sun rose from the depths of the ocean, setting the entire world ablaze.

"Good morning Yuna."

"Good morning Cloud."

* * *

They returned to the village sometime after noon. Each was covered in dirt, dust, and green stains. Mud coated the bottom of their boots and Cloud's sword was in dire need of cleaning. But they were happy. An excited pair of children all too likely to sneak away again. Anyone could see it, including the nearby Lulu. She'd been searching for the two of them earlier, but looking at them now, Lulu had to wonder if she'd ever seen Yuna at all.

"Lulu!" Yuna dashed over to her, pushing the bag of goods at Cloud. "We explored the island. It was amazing, Cloud managed to get us into the ruins under the hill and inside of the ruins by the ocean."

"It wasn't too hard," Cloud moved the bag. "The hard part was getting you to pay attention."

"She is easy to distract," Lulu agreed. Even she had to smile when Yuna punched her new Guardian in the arm."So what do you feel like doing now Yuna?"

"We will go into the cloister of trials once Khimari gets here," she spoke in her soft voice. The laughter in her eyes was dimming and the joy in her voice had diminished slightly. "After that I go to pray and hopefully I'll become a summoner.

Khimari didn't arrive until Cloud had dropped their treasures off and Yuna had changed her shirt. Her torn pink top replaced with a white backless thing. Yuna's most daring garment was something Lulu had given her last year.

It was nice to see Yuna giving genuine smiles as she teased Cloud. The teasing was something new, something Lulu hadn't heard before, but it was welcome. It made Yuna smile.

The cloister was actually quite simple for Cloud and Yuna to solve. Small glowing spheres unlocked hidden walls and doors, revealing yet more treasures. Each of which Yuna darted in to grab before anyone else. She was quite the treasure bug he'd discovered today. There wasn't a single item left in any of the ruins they'd gone to investigate. Maybe they could go adventuring once this was all done. Find other places like the temple they were now in. Maybe they could breath new life into the history of Spira's own ancients.

The antechamber of the temple was surprisingly vibrant in color, especially compared to what they'd been walking through. Cloud walked up the steps with her, leaving Lulu and Khimari at the bottom as she opened the gate the the Fayth.

"Good luck," he mumbled. He took a chance, kissing the top of her head as her held her tight. "Now go. I'll be here. Waiting."

"Cloud...You better be." She walked through the gate, glancing back only once before shutting it behind her. Only when it was secure did Cloud rejoin Lulu and Khimari down on the floor.

"You like her don't you?" Lulu asked.

"I do."

"I suppose its alright." Lulu moved to sit on the stairs. "Just don't tell Wakka, he might try and kill you."

"Well isn't that assuring." Cloud joined her on the stairs, sitting a few steps closer to Yuna. "He wouldn't actually kill me, would he?"

He swore he heard Aeris laughing. Zack too. Lulu only smiled at him.

Hours passed within the antechamber. It seemed like an eternity for the Guardians in the room, and somewhere in his mind, Cloud was sure night had fallen. He could feel the air grow just a bit crisper, colder almost. He could hear the prayer soften in volume. Even the candles seemed to dim.

Lulu was lounging on the bottom step, bangs hanging in her face to hide her closed eyes. Her moogle was behind her, unbraiding and brushing her hair, signaling that she was indeed asleep. Khimari was also sitting, though he was in deep meditation, his lance balanced perfectly behind the stub of his broken horn as he rest upon a single toe.

That left Cloud sitting like a puppy in front of the door. This puppy however was twirling his knife around in his hand and picking his nails with the edge. While Lulu and Khimari had moved about the chamber, trying to keep awake, Cloud had moved ever closer to Yuna. Even Khimari had teased him in the beginning.

Cloud was almost ready to close his eyes when the antechamber door burst open. Wakka stood there, a hand on the shoulder of a blonde teenager as he tried to pull the stranger back. The noise of the blonde and the slamming of the door had not only woken Lulu. It had woken her wrath.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu immediately questioned Wakka, pinning him under her gaze. It reminded him of Tifa questioning Cid. "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's uh...it's just..." He turned to the blonde beside him, "See, I told you she gets mad easy."

"Is the summoner all right?" He asked curiously and somewhat snobbish.

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud asked, making himself known. Wakka spun around, hand on his chest in shock, while the blonde kid stumbled from surprise. Cloud walked down the stairs, hiding his amusement as he thanked Vincent for lessons in stealth. "Isn't it taboo to bring an outsider in here?

"My name's Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" He puffed his chest out importantly.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Cloud asked, raising a brow. He ignored the indignation from the boy and focused his attention on Wakka. "I thought you weren't going to be joining us. Practicing for the crystal cup right?"

"I, well this kid, he washed up and..."

The door to the Fayth began to slide open, ending Wakka's stumbling explanation and bathing the chamber in light. Yuna came forward from the depths, sweating and gasping for air as she leaned heavily against the frame. A shaky step was made. The second step sent her tumbling. For the first time, Cloud was grateful for everything ShinRa had done to him. Without the Mako treatments and training, Yuna would be on the cold stone rather than in his arms.

"That first step is a doozy," Cloud smiled, brushing her hair back. "Happy?"

"I am. I have become a summoner."

She leaned into his chest, fingers curled into his shirt, as she fell asleep. It was easy to scoop her into his arms and descend down to the others. Easy and a much better feeling than the last time he carried a woman. Khimari opened the door for him, following close as he took her back to their hut to rest.

"Wow, that guy's a really dedicated brother," Tidus said, watching as the summoner was carried out of the room. Tidus had dealt with brothers before. This one might be a bit scarier, but nothing was going to stop him from-

"Brudda?" Wakka asked. His laughter had snapped Tidus out of his planning. "Please, Puff's not Yuna's brudda."

"You mean they're?" Tidus questioned.

"Ever since he arrived they've been sleeping together," Lulu answered him. Cloud had already admitted his intentions to the black mage; she would much rather have a nameless stranger for Yuna's beloved than an athlete. "She tended his wounds so faithfully, just like a wife."

~!~

"Cloud," Yuna laughed pulling away, "I'm going to drown if you make me drink anymore water."

He mumbled an apology to her before scratching the back of his head. He worried about her. That much was obvious during their day trip. He'd pulled her away from snakes, stood between her and the many lupine fiends, he even helped her to cross streams. This afternoon was different. As she exited the cloister, suddenly rushing to meet the temple floor, she could feel his concern wrapping around her in two strong arms.

Cloud escorted Yuna out of their hut a few moments later to find themselves the focus of the villagers. More people were watching them than Cloud had ever seen in Besaid Village; was the whole island here? They were waiting for her. Waiting to see what she'd spent so many hours praying for.

"Watch." She pushed him gently towards Wakka an the others, smiling as she drew her staff.

She was so much more graceful than anything Cloud had seen. When he and his friends used summon materia, it was quick, precise and simple, but this...this was in a league all it's own. It was beautiful and intricate, something passed down through generations. Glyphs shone on the ground around her as the sky itself became part of her dance. Clouds funneled above them as a creature came diving down. Birdlike and rainbow colored, it reminded him faintly of a painting in Cosmo Canyon. A Thunderbird. The creature landed in front of her, cooing as she stroked it's feathers. She performed a dismissive motion, and the bird flew off, dissolving into glowing balls of light the further it climbed into the sky.

Yuna was trying hard not to stumble as everyone rushed to congratulate her. The second time she wavered she fell into Cloud's embrace. Yuna glanced at him thankfully before she continued accepting thanks. As he held Yuna in his arms, looking across the gathered crowd, he could see Tidus glaring at him. It wasn't so much a glare as it was a challenge. Tidus glanced down at Yuna and licked his lips before turning back to him.

Cloud unconsciously tightened his arm around the new summoner as he glowered at the annoying gnat of a man.

He kept Yuna at his side throughout the day. Silent, watching, protecting her from bug bites.

"Yuna." She was changing behind a screen in their hut. "What are the glowing balls of light that come off of the fiends and aeons?"

"Pyre-flies," Yuna replied as she pulled her shirt from the screen. Lulu had laundered them since they'd exited the temple. When she came out from behind the screen she was wearing a pair of tall socks beneath her skirt. "Uhm...Cloud, do you think you could maybe?" Yuna held out the necklace he'd given her a few days before. Not the boots. "I had to take it off while I showered."

"You shouldn't worry, it's mythril, so you'll be able to wear it no matter what." He clasped the chain in his fingers while she turned. Her skin was soft as his fingertips grazed her neck. It was the first time he'd ever touched her skin. She leaned into it.

"I have something I have to show you after the party." He faltered for a moment when she nodded. "Tidus, I don't trust him."

Yuna nodded once more before the two of them headed out. The firepit had been dead this morning, empty of even dirt when Cloud and Yuna went inside. A two story bonfire was roaring now. Smaller fires burned off to the side, pots hung over one, a pig rotated over another. The entire island had turned up for this. Elders rested in a semicircle, across from the Aurochs and their horseplay and the flying blitzball. A few of the athletes waved at him, while the others invited him over.

Yuna chose to sit beside the elders. Children joined them moments later, convinced that Cloud needed to be defeated.

The youngest boy of them all was climbing up his back, trying to take him down while an older boy was helping out, taking him by an arm. The girls were poking him with wooden swords, the same way Marlene did when Denzel jumped on Cloud. Was there some unwritten law that demanded children attack adults? Or were they all enacting some ancient and instinctive ritual of blood sacrifice? And why did he still love kids?

Cloud slowly stood up, roaring like a monster and causing the kids to laugh delightedly. He marched around a few feet, only faintly surprised when the girls jumped on him too. He marched around for quite a few minutes until the children's arms got tired of holding on. Mako was a good thing when dealing with children. He'd discovered this long ago.

"Let me introduce you to the team," he heard Wakka say to Tidus. He almost felt bad for the boy, from what he'd seen of the Aurochs, they were a rough team. Wakka was talking about Tidus having a fuzzy memory and saying odd things. He was awkward introducing himself and the rest of the team seemed less than enthusiastic. Especially when he changed the team goal. Wakka seemed okay with it though, and made the team more at ease with the new plan until they were all but shouting "Victory".

"Victory! Victory! Victory!"

Cloud ignored it, deciding to play to the kids that he was tired. They let him go long enough to sit down beside Yuna. They moment his rear touched the ground they were creating a dog-pile. He looked up when he heard Yuna laughing at him.

"Help, please." Yuna laughed and was about to help him when the villagers began shouting some incredibly kind things to the newest guest. One of the kids even got up to yell at him.

"You heathen!" An old man wheezed out, shaking his cane angrily.

"Stay away from the summoner!" His wife agreed.

"You're a bad man!" This came form the child who'd previously sat on his head. At least the kid was off him now, but Yuna was walking over to Tidus, assuring everyone that she would be fine near the stranger.

"I'm Yuna," She introduced herself, trying to ignore the looks he was giving Cloud behind her. "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"I'm sorry about that." Tidus laughed, "Wasn't that... Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I...kind of overreacted."

"Oh, no, Cloud was actually getting ready to get me out."

Tidus flinched at the name of the other man. He glanced over, seeing a little girl braiding Clouds shaggy blonde hair. He wondered if his cold reaction was due to how the older man acted.

"Um, I saw that aeon thing," Tidus started anew, hoping to get on the brunettes good side. "That was amazing!"

"Really?" Yuna asked. "Do you think I can become high summoner?"

"Lady Yuna," A kid ran up yelling. "Cloud needs to be prettier! Will you please come help us?" Both teens turned around to find that Cloud was now sporting a stylish crown of flowers, as well as a necklace. The boys had armed him with a wooden sword and a crudely made spear. The girls were mashing up berries for warpaint, he looked like a tribal king.

"He's so kind to them," Tidus heard Yuna sigh happily. "So, tomorrow then."

Tidus started. "Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more," Yuna commented. "You can tell me all about Zanarkand!"

Tidus watched her walking back over to the broody, yet child-friendly man. They did look good together, but he was older than she was. Not to mention he wasn't a superstar! Tidus' musing's were cut short by Wakka's arm around his neck."She's cute, ya?" The dark man commented, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Tidus said nodding.

"Don't get no ideas."

"No promises there, big guy," Tidus laughed, trying to shake of Cloud's eyes. They almost seemed to glow. "Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?"

Wakka scoffed at the very thought. "That's not going to happen. Those two were made for each other ya? I just hope... Hey, if you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you."

Back by Cloud and Yuna, the whole village was taking part in decorating the ex-SOLDIER. He was a surprisingly good sport about all of it, the elders would whisper. He's being so kind for her, The elders would whisper. He's falling in love with her, the elders would whisper. He could save her.

"Una, ould oo ury uh," Cloud asked, trying not to move his mouth too much. She'd been painting on and around it for the last ten minutes and Cloud had to yawn.

"Hold on," Yuna said, her own mouth open as she painted him. She couldn't explain how, but she could understand him perfectly, whether he was mumbling, muttering to himself, or talking as she painted him up. She even understood the words he spoke in his sleep. Such sad and anguished words, even now she hadn't asked him about it. During her time with the Fayth, Aeris had once again showed up, revealing to Yuna Cloud's secret origin and the condensed history of their planet. Hence the extra time inside the stoney walls.

"All done!" Yuna said happily. She watched the blondes mouth stretch impossibly wide as he yawned.

"Good," Cloud said, resisting the urge to itch right below his left eye. Botta had come over and painted the Aurochs team logo right there, making sure that it was detailed down to the smallest line, before scrawling the team cheer beneath it. "Come on, I wanted to show you something." Cloud stood and helped Yuna up and began walking to the village gates. He made sure to unsheathe his sword in front of Tidus as a warning however.

"So?" Yuna asked. "What is it?"

The moon was high above them as they stood before the monument. Stars were twinkling down, brighter than any Cloud had ever seen, and more brilliant than any Yuna had known.

"Materia," Cloud said pulling a rainbow orb out of his bracer. "Master summon materia. It summons creatures the same way you can summon...what do you summon?"

"Valefor," Yuna filled in with a smile. "Are you saying you want to fight them?"

"No, I want to teach you to use materia," Cloud said. "Master Summon should allow full access to all of the summons from my home. For now though, I want you to have a way to defend yourself if you can't summon or we're in close quarters."

Yuna nodded, leaning closer to inspect the materia. It was glowing, shimmering with magic and life.

"I only have mastered materia with me, so you'll have to be careful," He said, exchanging his summon sphere for something else. It was greenish in color, and a bit larger. "Now, this is master magic. Equip it by pushing it into your ring. It'll fit." He waited until she did so, however hesitantly. A few seconds later he was rubbing his shoulder; was it his fault she was so cute when she was surprised? "Alright, I'm going to tell you a spell to focus on alright? Lets start with something simple..."

"Cure?"

"No, you might end up using the kind you're used to...bingo," Cloud said, spotting a fiend. "Now, I want you to imagine that fiend turning very very small alright?"

Yuna nodded, focusing on both the unsuspecting flan and the materia. Tiny flan, tiny flan, tiny flan. The materia in her ring was reacting sluggishly and reluctantly, she heard Cloud whispering for her to keep steady. Be insistent, yet undemanding. The magical sphere flushed then and exited through the summoner's fingertips, right at the now miniscule flan.

"I did it!" Yuna was amazed at the sphere on her ring, so docile now. "It was so strange...I'd never cast any spell like that before."

"That's materia. Honestly I'd never seen spells cast without it until I came here." He walked over to the quarter sized Flan and picked it up. "Think Lulu would let us keep it?"

"Defiantly not," Yuna shook her head. "She's actually kind of scared of them."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Amazing." He shook his head before setting the fiend back on the ground. "Oh, one more thing, from now on, whenever you cast a spell using materia, use a motion you wouldn't normally use," Cloud said taking the materia back. "That way you don't end up catching your bunk on fire."

"What's yours? And what do you mean bunk?"

"Mine?" Cloud gave the tiny flan to Yuna before casting his own Toad spell on it. She mimicked his motion for a moment before scrunching her nose in distaste. She would find her own gesture.

"And bunk?" She asked.

"I was in the army once. ShinRa's army to be exact. I was training to become one of the elite's. A SOLDIER, first class. I wanted to be just like my hero."

Yuna watched as his eyes grew hard as he remembered the terrible events Aeris had spoken of, breifly. The soft glow she'd seen before had turned cold, his mouth had drawn tight, and his fists were clenching ever so slightly. She didn't like to see him this way. It hurt to see him so angry. Slowly, she moved towards him, settling a hand on his arm. His anger didn't leave him, but he softened, nodding at her before he took her by the hand and began walking back to the village.

~!~

"You really don't need all that luggage," Cloud heard Lulu say when they exited. He looked down at Yuna's bags, compared to Tifa and Marlene, that wasn't much at all. As single trunk opposed to the garment bags, shows boxes, hat boxes, etc...

"They're not really my things," She explained, adjusting they way she carried her staff. "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka chided. Something had happened last night between he and Lulu. Cloud wasn't sure what, but he'd heard raised voices before falling back to sleep across from Yuna.

"I guess...I guess you're right," She said letting go of the handle.

"I thought we discussed this sort of thing already," Cloud spoke up in Yuna's defense against Wakka for a second time.

"Fine, but you're carrying it!" Wakka blinked a few times before remembering what Cloud was talking about. What in the name of all Holy had happened last night to make him so upset? This wasn't regular crabbiness or the usual grump Wakka tended to lean towards.

Lulu however was intrigued.

"What discussion?"

Wakka seemed embarrassed and Cloud flat out refused to answer, leaving her to question Yuna. She didn't quite know know either, but promised to find out on the boat and tell her everything. There wasn't much Cloud could hide from her. Tidus was curious as well, asking Wakka why Cloud was leader of this expedition. Why wasn't someone else in charge, someone younger and more daring?

"He's got what Yuna wants as his top priority," Wakka answered. "I'm doin this for revenge and because Yuna's like a baby sister to me. Lu's doin it to atone. But Puff, he's doin this because it makes Yuna happy. Plus, he's been through the whole thing before." He spoke up louder this time, addressing the whole group. "Okay! Off we go!"

Cloud waited with Yuna as she glanced back at the temple. Her home for ten years she'd told him. The place she grew up and learned how to climb rocks and cook fresh fish and play blitz-ball. This was the only place she'd ever known, the furthest she'd ever visited had been with him. She turned back slowly, head bent as she hid her tears. She was shaking as she leaned into him. Her faint tremors echoed in his own frame.

"Cry, I won't tell anyone."

The group once again made it to the top of the hill, battling fiends as they went. Cloud was called in to help a few times by Tidus and he successfully wiped out all of the low level monsters in barely a swipe each.

"Take your time." Lulu said as Yuna prayed at the stone odalisque.

"Let's get going, man!"

Cloud was beginning to like that blonde kid less and less. Either he'd never had to wait on anyone before, or he'd never been faced with a separation such as this. Either way, Cloud found himself planting his feet more firmly into the ground.

"We're gonna wait," Wakka said. He was finally starting to get with Clouds plan to let Yuna make the decisions of the trip. While perhaps not the most logical choice, it was the more compassionate one. They all knew what Yuna was walking towards and they all knew that her life had been highly orchestrated growing up in the temple. The two athletes walked away from them all, Cloud following behind as Lulu talked with the teen. Khimari was planning something.

"What's the big deal about that?" Tidus asked. What's going on?"

Wakka explained the custom of prayer before a long journey, for safe journeys. His face saddened, remembering Chappu, a name Cloud had heard during last night's muted argument.

"Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." Wakka performed the gesture as well, and for some reason, Cloud felt compelled to do the same.

"That should do it!" Wakka said. "We should catch up with the girls ya?"

Yuna was beside Cloud as they walked through the ruins and past the flora of the island. Every so often, he would lift a plant and double check it's species with Yuna. When the two of them saw a very tiny flan crawling along a vine near Lulu, they had to laugh. Behind them Wakka was telling Tidus the different plays for the Aurochs. Lulu was playing with her moogle in an odd, childish way. The beginning of a journey was always full of excitement and energy.

"See this?" Yuna had pulled him slightly off the path.

It was a whole chain of periwinkle blue flowers, each one no bigger than his pinky nail. They were close together, covering the whole vine. "They're very rare. They only bloom once a year, and whenever they do, a boy will pick them and make a wreath for the girl he likes. That's how men propose here on Spira." She pointed out a similar plant, with pink blossoms the size of his palm. "Those blossoms are the ones a girl gives a boy to propose or accept. The only difference is that she makes a crown."

"Hm, so what if I give you this one?" Cloud picked a more innocent white blossom. The same kind which had grown in Aeris' church.

Yuna's eyes widened. "I've never seen one of those before!"

"I have. It's a Sun Lily," Cloud admitted. "They grow on Terra."

Yuna blushed as he tucked it behind her ear, thanking him silently before pecking him on the cheek and dashing over to Lulu. She didn't see Cloud reach over to grab the blue flowers. He barely knew he was doing it until they rest in his pack, stop spell making each petal shimmer with magic. They would stay until he saw the perfect moment. He nearly laughed at himself. Three days and already he was waiting to propose. It was mad. He adjusted the blossoms so they wouldn't get crushed.

When he rejoined them, it was to see Tidus fighting against Khimari. Yuna was smiling at the whole affair despite the anxiety in her eyes. Men were dumb. He whispered this into her ear as he came to stand beside her. She knew, hence the smile rather than the screams she'd cried last time. Lulu seemed to have known. Not just the lack of intelligence nd love for violence men had. She knew about the kiss.

"That's enough!" Wakka said running up to the both of them. He was apparently done watching the fight.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asked, catching his breath.

"Khimari Ronso, of the Ronso tribe." Lulu spoke. "He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

"That's not what I meant!" Tidus shouted.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka said.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either," Yuna explained. "Khimari doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child."

"He was really just saying 'welcome to the group'," Cloud joined in. "He did the same thing to me, you should feel loved."

Cloud was a bit surprised at how many people were there to say good bye to Yuna, all those who hadn't been in the village, the tiny fishing community, a medicine maker from deeper in the jungle. He'd met them all last night, every last one. They were all so sad, silent tears running down their faces as Cloud handed the luggage to the men who worked on the ferry. Yuna turned to Cloud and he helped steady her as she climbed on board. Her took her bag from her so she could continue to say her goodbyes, performing the prayer gesture a few times as the boat pushed off. A whispered "Goodbye", and she was once again leaning into him.

"C'mon," Cloud said, pulling her away from the rail. "Lets go look around the ship. Find you a room so you can rest."

* * *

So, for my long time readers, I really hope you enjoyed reading the revamped version of Cloud in Wonderland. What a difference a few years can make! There will be shifts, changes, ideas are more planned out that before...

If you've been paying attention to my other updates, you'll know I've been doing other things as well. If you haven't, my life has been full of amazing and grand changes. I'm finally in my dream school after three years in oblivion and I've never been so happy. Which, if you've been paying attention to my other updates, seems odd.

Anyway, please leave a review, they do give me encouragement ^_^


	2. Kilika

Cloud was not the sort of man to openly curse at anyone. Very rarely did he curse at any thing, but at this moment, his curse to the goddess was fighting with this morning's breakfast to escape. He'd forgotten tot ake his tranquilizer when they boarded, too focused on getting Yuna's things squared away in the cargo room and making sure his summoner's room was as far from Tidus as possible. Now his stomach was matching the Peyo Sea wave for wave.

"Cloud, are you..."

His retching answered Yuna's unfinished question. He'd been holding back for as long as he could manage in the faint hope that he'd recovver and be able to sit on the deck with a beer. The idea had him retching again before a cool sensation spread across his scalp. It felt like cold syrup was coating his bones and organs, calming th effect of the waves on his body. The cool sensation faded leaving the effect of the spell behind and a bottle of water was passed to him.

"Chappu used to be seasick all the time," she spoke as he rinsed his mouth out. "It won't last the whole trip, so tell when it starts to wear off."

With the drowsy sort of movement that only came from a Slow spell, Cloud reached into his pocket for a bottle of pills he always kept with him. This spell was a different sort of slow. The world around him moved slower as well, or perhaps his brain wasn't picking up on it as fast.

"I forgot, these." The spell she'd used was better than a tranquilizer. "I usually carry them around in case I have to take a ferry or boat over to Costa."

Yuna took the bottle from him, trying not to smile as he leaned against the railing. After a quick glance inside, and a delicate sniff at the capsules, she smiled. "Line Root, it grows by fresh water in the winter. It's used to calm the stomach, usually it's taken by pregnant women."

"Good to know," Cloud laughed. He took the bottle back and stared at it for a second. There were three left and they were going straight into the sea. Yuna made a surprised sound behind him. "I'm sure we can find some Line in the next town. Let's go sit down."

This time she laughed and together they headed up towards towards the benches lining the bow of the ship. The spell was nicer than his tranqs, he felt less drugged and more aware. It acted much faster too and he didn't have to worry about burning through them. Yuna's head rest on his shoulder as they watched the dolphins jumping alongside the ship. This was what he'd wanted to do on the way to Kilika. Just sit and watch and relax with the woman next to him.

"We should see if there's some kind of local dish," Cloud suggested when one of the ship's crew came over with drinks and snacks for the two of them. He finally had his beer on the deck. "In every town, or at the inns we stop through."

"Exploring the world through food," Yuna smiled. "Kilika is supposed to be well known for their spices."

"What about the out of the way places?" Cloud asked. "I was looking at the map...there's not a lot of town on it."

"There are," Yuna admitted after a moment. "But, Yevon mapmakers tend to gloss over places they find non essential to a summoners journey or prayer." Yuna sat upright and looked at the glass in her lap. A fruity drink of some kind she wasn't sharing. "It's something I'd like to change. Every summoner has a legacy, something the priests are sworn to uphold, I want those towns to be known."

"We'll visit them," Cloud promised. He put a hand on her shoulder and his lips to her hair. "All of them. Even if Wakka yells at us for every detour."

"I'd like that. We can decide which places to go back to."

Right here, in this moment, Cloud felt happy. Life was good today. With the spray of the water, the summoner next to him, and a cold beer in hand, he couldn't imagine being more at ease.

Then he saw Tidus walking up to them, a swagger in his hips and a smirk on his lips. The kid was impervious to hangovers and the ocean both. Even after all he and the blitzteam had drank last night, he was perkier than Yuffie after drinking a pot of coffee and chasing it with ginsing. There was a light in his eyes that grew clearer the closer her got. A determined look that told Cloud he was going to start to up his game in regards to Yuna.

"You okay Puff?"

"Don't call me that," Cloud scowled at him. Spike was one thing, Chocobo head another, but Puff?

"Hey Yuna." Tidus smiled at her, charming and innocent. "Are you excited for the blitz tournament?"

Yuna only smiled politely. Not once in the week Cloud had been on the island had Yuna even mention the blitzball tournament. Not like others on the island had. He was actually beginning to think Yuna didn't care one way or the other what would happen in regards to Blitzball, and possibly never would. She was polite enough to listen though; even when Cloud had told her about learning the sport.

"Wakka told me you were a blitzball player from Zanarkand."

"Bah, Wakka doesn't believe me at all," Tidus grumbled out. "And I doubt this guy does." A thumb was jerked in Clouds direction.

"You shouldn't make assumptions about people," Cloud shrugged. "Besides making the assumption I'd even care."

"Ch, like you really believe that!" Tidus shot back.

Cloud wasn't even sure what the blonde was trying to say. It was like saying Yes to the option of Rice or Noodles. But he didn't want to start a fight; he didn't really care about the teen when it came down to it. He just didn't want Yuna to be upset or think ill of him. That had never been an issue for him before. He'd always wanted the girls he'd liked -few as they were- to see him as strong and protective. Ready to defend their honor at the drop of a pin. Maybe it was because Yuna already trusted him to do as such. He was rather glad when Yuna stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Is it true that in Zanarkand, the lights never go out?" Yuna asked. "And the blitzball stadiums are always full of fans?"

"Who told you that?"

"A man named Jecht, he served as my fathers guardian."

Cloud felt himself drawn into the tale the young man told of his father. About his disappearance, about his lack of respect for his son. Those were things Cloud would never learn about his father. He'd never know his name, or what he'd done for a living, if he'd been a wanderer like Cloud himself was. Yes, Cloud might have resented his father growing up, but Tidus at least had a face and a name to focus on. He had someone to tell him to toughen up and someone who tried to be home as often as possible.

Yuna's had touched his knee, drawing him out of his stormy mind. Both the summoner and Tidus were looking at him, one with concern for Cloud's well being, the other with concern for his own. The sky had darkened during their discussion, going from the afternoon to the first touches of dusk.

"Cloud, I think maybe we should go to our cabin," Yuna spoke softly. "You don't look so well."

He tried to argue against it, halfhearted though it was, but when the summoner made her mind up about something, she never let go. He couldn't fight her too much when she began to drag Cloud down to the cabin. Yuna had a way of convincing him that he wanted to do exactly what she wanted.

They'd made it to the door of the cabin when a scream caught their attention. Multiple screams had him pulling Yuna out of the way of the door and into his chest. A massive gray fin had risen from the sea, arriving in tandem with a storm of panic as the sun ducked behind the ocean. The wake of Sin sent the boat tilting, men and women losing their footing and sliding into the rails. Cloud's hand shot out to grab the doorjamb when Yuna started to slip, his arm still wrapped tightly about her form.

He released her once the boat leveled, making sure she could stand before he went in search of Wakka and Lulu. He had little plan of attack right now. He'd never encountered something like Sin in all of his years. Did he fight it like Weapon? This seemed more powerful than the Weapons he'd combated with his friends. This didn't have a mission or a goal and that made it infinitely more dangerous. Lulu was busy sending passengers below deck, stern and unyielding and busy. He'd end up on fire if he went to her.

Wakka wasn't too far from him, though he was more focused on scowling at the firearms the sailors held in their arms. His ball was out and under his arm. The kid was wandering around near him too. He looked less helpful.

"Yuna should be under the deck," Cloud told him. "But she's probably with Lulu or right behind me."

"Got in one brudda," Wakka laughed. A stressed, forced sound. "We got a plan for this, or we just going to try and cruise by?"

"I think that depends on the..." Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the captain run for the harpoon gun. The four of them dashed over tot he man, Wakka making the choice to place himself between the spear and Sin.

"What the heck are you doin?" Wakka demanded. "You hit Sin, we all go down."

"He's right," Cloud agreed with the redhead. The captain had a guilty look in his eyes. "You know that."

The captain explained to them of their families in Kilika. He'd only been trying to distract the beast and give the people there time to escape. The desperation in the captain's eyes was the only thing to make Cloud agree when Yuna gave the go-ahead. Wakka merely scowled, pulling Tidus away as Yuna moved behind Cloud.

The deep thunk of the canon signaled that Cloud was about to enter battle. Even in the cloudy dusk, he could see the shining steel glimmer as it impaled Sin. It did exactly as the captain had hoped. Sin shot fiends at the ship to prove how much attention had been gained. Wakka and Tidus ran over to deal with the sinscales, ball and sword at the ready. Lulu joined them a few moments later, finally having sent the passengers below deck. Between the three of them, they were doing an okay job.

But it wasn't enough.

"Yuna, I have an idea."

"Why does that sound like a bad thing?" Yuna was clutching her rod tightly beside him.

"We're both going to summon. This isn't enough to slow Sin down."

"Alright."

Yuna went into her dance while Cloud pulled out his master summon, intent on summoning something powerful. There was only one. Only one summon was willing to heed his call. Phoenix was burning bright and hot inside of him. The two emerged in tandem, swooping and swirling as they dive-bombed Sin. The flurry of fire spells from the two summons and Lulu's rage caused the creature to roar in pain. Sin jerked, causing the deck to crack and snap as the harpoon was pulled from the splintering wood.

Yuna felt Cloud's body take her to the ground only seconds after the crack and snap of the wood. She watched as the steel machina flew above them, only a breadth away from Cloud as it took out the railing where she'd stood only moments before. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and the rush of magic had left her floating in a haze. Cloud had saved her from the Summoner's Trance. His form had knocked her from the overwhelming magic and to the cold, wet deck of the Winnno. She could see the rain bouncing off of his back and dripping from his hair.

His eyes were burning hot in the descending night and the smell of wet skin made her blush.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low, rough, and he looked just as tired as she from the summoning.

"I'm fine," she nodded. He pulled her with him as he stood, muscles flexing as the rain poured harder.

"That was amazing," Yuna said. She was still holding his hand; perhaps he wouldn't notice. "What was it?"

"I'd like to know s well," Lulu's voice was cold as she approached them. Wakka was approaching as well, thoroughly soaked from his rescue of Tidus. "We can't protect two summoners."

"Ah, c'mon Lu, that was cool. I might have missed some of it, but that firebird...Puff can take care of himself," Wakka nudged Cloud, who was ignoring his nickname of Puff. "He can take care of Yuna too! Maybe, we can even all come back home together if he helps out!"

"Don't be stupid Wakka!" Lulu sneered. "I'm going to get the passengers assured that it's safe."

Wakka followed her as the black mage walked off, the moogle in Lulu's arms holding in it's headache just as Lulu was. Wakka was trying to convince her of something, undoubtedly that Sin would surely be gone, and being incredibly expressive about it. It was a nice thought. The thought that she might come home, that Cloud might come home with her and she might have a normal woman's life. Maybe she wouldn't though, maybe Cloud would take her treasure hunting, and they could keep traveling the world together.

Cloud seemed lost in his own mind, staring out across the sea. Yuna let a smile crawl onto her face as she watched the rain come down on him. Droplet's fractured onto his skin as he faced the oncoming storm, his wounds, what few they were, washed clean by the falling rain.

Wounds. Yuna inhaled as she turned to see if the others were injured. Khimari and Tidus both were leaning against the wall of the cabin. How could she be so thoughtless?

That was Sin.

A monstrous creature, a behemoth in the truest sense of the word. Every action they took against it had done nothing but annoy the creature. That was the part that confused him. His magic was still as strong as ever, his blade remained true, but all he'd been able to do was summon Phoenix. Perhaps he was supposed to gain his summons with Yuna. Perhaps none of the others had wanted to appear. Perhaps they couldn't.

Perhaps Cloud hadn't really seen a wash of silver hair on the back of Sin.

The soldier turned to look for his summoner, jaw clenching when he saw her smiling kindly at Tidus. That kid was bad news, regardless of Yuna having known his father or having been told that he was once a very sweet boy. There was something off about him. Something that reminded Cloud very dramatically of a certain silver haired young man with his own parental issues.

"Yuna," He called. His voice succeeded in startling the teenaged summoner. Cloud could see Tidus wince as she pulled the bandage too tight. "Let me take care of Tidus, you see to Khimari alright?"

Yuna gave him a look, wondering and uncertain, before she agreed. She didn't wander too far from them, glancing over with worry before she began to tend their blue friend.

Cloud looked down at the blonde in front of him. That feeling of familiarity was back. So was that snotty look on Tidus' face. Wariness was mixed in with it, a touch of nervousness in his eyes and the longer Cloud stood staring at him, the more fidgety he got. Twitching and shifting nonstop; if Cloud had wanted information from him, he could have gotten it too easily. All he'd need to do was sit across from the boy in a white room. Staring.

The kid was still injured. Yuna may have patched him up, but she hadn't used her magic yet. She was using it on Khimari instead. Given their respective wounds, Khimari needed it just a bit more than Tidus. Cloud found the spell easily enough, the healing green of Cure jetting out from his fingertips and hitting Tidus between the eyes. The reaction from the boy in question almost made Cloud stop. Was he really expecting Cloud to hurt him in front of people?

"Stop being a crybaby," Cloud said, picking up the gauze. He crouched down in front of Tidus, looking him over for anything he might have missed. "You wouldn't have lasted a minute back home."

"I'm not a crybaby!" Tidus argued. "What are you? Twenty five?"

"Your point?" Cloud asked. He wondered if Tidus honestly thought twenty-five was old; he was twenty-four thank you.

"You're too old to be chasing after Yuna." Tidus was looking at him with a smirk. "Do you really think a nineteen year old girl wants to hook up with someone your age?"

Cloud snorted before laughing outright. This kid...

"Yuna needs a guy with stamina," Tidus powered on. "Not some old man who probably needs a pill just so he can-"

Cloud's combat knife flashed as it sliced through gauze and imbedded itself into the wall Tidus was leaning against.

"That, right there," Cloud jerked on the bandage, "is why you're not going to be seen as anything except a little brother." He stared the teenager right in the eye. "She's not some girl from a fan club, and she's not dumb enough to fall for your lines." The soldier stood. "If, by some chance she does decide she wants you, you're not going to hurt her. Because if you do..."

It was the approach of the young woman who made him trail off. Cloud have a very clear threat he'd planned to recite. It always came down to what she thought of him though. It was one thing for her to know he'd severely injure whomever upset her. It was quite another to know he'd figured out exactly how he was going to castrate the young man.

Cloud smiled as she approached, his stance relaxed and when she smiled back at him, nothing else seemed to matter. How could he be falling in love so fast?

"Is everything okay over here?" Yuna asked.

"Just having a little discussion," Cloud shrugged. She knew exactly what he meant, but even though her eyes scolded him, they were laughing as well. "Is everyone okay?"

"Safe and sound," Yuna nodded. "Although, the cook went a bit overboard earlier. She decided to hold to the ideal of Idle Hands and now there's enough food to feed everyone on board five times over."

Cloud followed her down into the cabin when she took him by the hand. Tidus was a distant thought when compared to the promise of food and Yuna's company in a dry room. Their boots squelched as they went through the halls and Cloud was tempted to strip out of his clothes as soon as they got into the room. He wouldn't though; Tidus' words from before echoed through his head. The nineteen year old girl sitting across from him wasn't the type of girl who made a habit of spying on bathing men. However, Besaid was more laid back than any town back home, men and women frequently wore next to nothing and he'd come to in less than that. She had all but grown up in the church though, and Wakka and Lulu were a strong deterrent to anyone or anything that might 'taint' their precious angel.

Yuna tossed one of her sleeves onto the floor of their cabin and started working on the next one. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance Cloud smiled before he kicked his boots off. He wasn't going to worry. He never had before.

She was digging through their pack when he sat in front of her and began to unlace her boots. He'd just tossed her boots into a corner when Yuna offered him something dry and black. A shirt. There was a white one beneath her other hand for herself.

"I packed us each an extra, in case something like this happened."

"I'll go change out in the hall," he took the garment. "And see if I can't find the cook."

~!~

Two days they'd been in Kilika and for the greater portion of that he and Lulu been helping the locals reclaim their dead from the bay. The duty of those who wore black she'd informed him later. Lulu had been the Grave Mentor of Besaid for years, just as her parents had been before her. A grim duty few took on, but many respected. Cloud was surprised by the amount of respect she had for the dead as compared to her treatment of the living. Both of them had stripped down to the basics for their time in the water while Yuna stood upon the docks with the priests, bringing wrappings and singing blessings to the victims. The Soldier had buried many of his comrades during his ShinRa days, but he'd never been able to properly send them or dress them for their journey. Lulu had taught him how to rub the holy oil onto the delicate tissue before wrapping them just so with palm leaves and rough burlap.

Wakka and Tidus spent their days clearing rubble and rebuilding huts with the villagers. They'd send out a call whenever one of the dead was found and Cloud or Lulu would go off to help. Touching the dead was taboo, as was touching a Grave Mentor before they'd cleansed themselves. Each night they had to sit and be cleansed, staying in one of the huts until they were allowed back onto the ship to rest for a few hours. For those brief hours each night, Cloud was leaning up against the wall behind Yuna's bed as the summoner rest her head upon his shoulder.

"I daresay you might be good at something," he heard the black mage comment from behind him. Midday and they'd gone through their last cleansing.

"I could say the same," Cloud poked back. "How's Yuna?"

The smile faded away and Lulu returned to her cold tour-guide self. "She's out on the docks, praying with the families." She waited for him to grab his sword before leading him to their summoner.

What a strange woman she was. Attractive, yes, but very strange and far too angry for him. Too cold and too quick to anger. The idea of becoming physical with her might have been entertaining, and once or twice the idea had flickered to the surface, but red eyes bled to blue and green. Pale skin gained the healthy glow of the sun and when Lulu had stopped coming into his mind altogether, he knew he'd never think of her like that again. He had become too focused on Yuna to imagine another woman. Her safety, her joy, her thoughts on who and what he was made ignoring Lulu an easy task.

Wakka was another reason. The blitzball player was smitten with the black mage. He'd seen Wakka bend over backwards for her and the redhead had been nothing if not brotherly towards Cloud. The man who had extended more than just an olive branch, but his own home. No, he would not lay with the witch simply because she tossed a few looks over her shoulder once in a while. What was wrong with her anyways? To be doing that sort of thing...hadn't she been the one to push Cloud towards Yuna in the first place?

When Lulu stopped on the docks Cloud became witness to a sight both ancient and beautiful. The crimson and gold of the setting sun set the sea on fire as His summoner walked out onto the water. The look of serenity upon her face was offset by the tears trailing down her cheeks to join the salt water below. The sweep and sway of Yuna's form across the water was hypnotically beautiful and the rise of pyreflies around her embodied the stars he saw in her eyes.

"Uh, what's a 'sending'? Are we going somewhere?" Tidus asked.

"We're going crazy and Khimari's driving the bus." Cloud's comment made Tidus scowl at him, a slight smile tugging at the soldier's lips. In truth, Cloud wanted to know as well, but he'd been reserving his questions for later that night when he could speak privately with the young summoner.

Lulu glared at them as though they'd arrived long ago.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" Lulu asked bitingly. A pyrefly drifted past her her and her entire being relaxed. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, filling with Envy and resentment for those still living. In time, that envy turns to anger, even hate."

Jenova flashed through Cloud's mind, making him wonder if something similar had happened to her, had her envy turned to bitterness and hate? Had the alien woman been from Spira even?

"The sending takes them to the Lifestream doesn't it?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure about Lifestream," Lulu admitted as she shook her head. "I know they go to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace. The summoner acts as a filter for the dead." Lulu's eyes softened as she looked at the dancing girl. "Until she purifies herself within the temple, the bitterness and sorrow will cling to her soul, just as the toxins and death cling to ours."

"I see."

The pyreflies were rising up into the light of the setting sun, rippling and shifting in the air before floating away and into the jungle. Very few floated in other directions, but even they corrected themselves, floating off with the others. The column of water on which Yuna had been dancing sank slowly back into the ocean. Her feet dipping beneath the surface a bit further with each step back to the docks. She was shaking as he helped her up to stand on solid ground, though rather than leaning on him, she pushed her way to Lulu. Her shaking increased and he watched as her frame crumple against the black mage.

The scent of warm silk and fur was comforting the the young summoner. The scent of deep incense and skin that made Lulu. Her cool hands were soft along Yuna's back, her voice low and comforting and Yuna's tears fell against the fabric of her dress. It was a steady anchor in the wash of emotion she'd felt from the dead. Each and every soul had passed through her as she sent them, sorrow and fear and anger had left an imprint on her soul. The steady comfort that was Lulu smoothed her out.

"I hope I did okay." She could barely got the words out. The dischord of the dead was bringing up ill thoughts. Thoughts of blonde men and surprise, sudden appearance and disappearance. The variable of trust and distrust.

Lulu's hands ran through her hair.

"I'm sure by now they're resting comfortably with their families." The largest of the rumples was smoothed out as her red eyes locked with Yuna's. "No more tears. Next time will be easier."

~!~

The next morning, a sense of peace had fallen over the denizens of Kilika. The sending had taken much of the grief from the survivors, just as it had stripped the dead of their ill will. Just as it had taken the feeling of heartbroken longing from Cloud and the short temper from Tidus. Only for a little bit. For less than the span of a day, lulu informed them, they would feel peace; Yuna was not so lucky. She was silently weeping and glowering dangerously at everything that dared move. It was her smile that made Cloud wake her early the next morning. The memory of her smile, of her concern for him, and of the way her eyes would brighten at the prospect of adventure. It was the way she laughed that made him enter the room she'd been sharing with Lulu, ignoring the elder woman's warnings about waking the summoner too soon.

"Cloud, this isn't..."

"We're moving things up," Cloud moved to sit next to Yuna on the bed. She was troubled, even in her sleep. "The boys are already waiting by the gate."

He knew that Yuna wasn't a morning person. He'd spent almost a week in her home back on Besaid. He'd seen her turn from sweetly sleeping beauty to raging she-beast in the span of seconds. He'd usually left before she could target him, but he wasn't running from an ill-tempered seventeen year old. Even if she did try to punch him. For almost twenty minutes she was glaring at him, cursing under her breath, or snapping at him for watching her. The last ten minutes were a sort of emotionless state. Normally. The sending wasn't letting her release her normal anger. It was building up inside of her. Ready to boil over with each breath she took.

Cloud stopped her before she could leave.

"Cloud, please move." Please? That was new for the morning.

"I don't like seeing you like this," he said. He set his hand on her shoulder; gloveless, he could feel how cool her skin was. "I asked one of the monks if there was a way for a summoner to move through it."

"Happy thoughts? Right?" Yuna shook her head, the sparkle of tears at the corner of her eyes. "They don't know what they're talking about. They don't know what it's like. My father warned me it would feel this way."

"Then lets go," Cloud hooked a finger under her chin. "Lets go to the temple and clear things up. And then, we'll get rid of Sin, and you won't have to feel like this again."

"Promise?" Yuna asked. Her bi-colored eyes were wet with tears, emotions flickering through them, some her own, most not.

"I swear it."

He escorted her from the small hut, keeping his hand on her back; the cool skin warmed as they walked through the sunshine. She still shook. It hurt to see her this way. To see someone so young and full of life haunted by the deaths of those older and younger than herself. Haunted by death's she couldn't have prevented. Cloud released a breath at that thought. Weren't they two of the same...

Up through the shattered docks they went. They'd made it halfway up the dirt trail before Yuna began to speak to him once more. The sunlight and activity helped her along the way to a smile. Soft and distant though it was. He distracted her as they went, asking meaningless questions about the local flora and fauna as he tried to bring her back from the land she was lost in. Sometimes he'd ask something overtly silly, sometimes he'd ask what her favorite flower was so far. By the time they met with Lulu and Khimari, Yuna was smiling lightly, a single cream blossom tucked behind her ear. One of the blossoms from Planet.

"I have something I want to say." Yuna turned to face her gathered guardians. The verdant jungle was just behind her and the scent of the sea and of the flower in her hair made Cloud want to smile. "I want Tidus to become a guardian."

He no longer wanted to smile. Jealousy came through him, anger boiled just beneath the surface, anguish at being passed over by a teenaged girl. Passed over for a nineteen year old ball player. He might not have had a problem if it had been someone from Besaid. Except, she wanted Tidus. The boy who still didn't have any idea what a summoner did or that Yuna's destiny was going to change. Lulu's protests and Khimari's growls were lost as he turned away. He'd been sent for one purpose. To make sure the Yuna lived. She would live. Live and be happy, even if he wasn't in the picture at all. Even if it meant Cloud had to die for her to live.

He loved her.

"Sorry bout dat ya?" Wakka gasped out. The darker skinned man was covered in sweat and grime, a few scratches and scrapes here and there. "House was collapsing round this kid, had ta save him ya?" He stared at the group of four before realizing something was wrong. "Whatsa matter?"

"Yuna thinks Tidus should be a guardian!" Lulu ground out, her arms were crossed and her moogle was far from happy looking. "She's being most insistent about it."

"Uh..." was all Tidus could get out before Wakka started to agree with her. The black mage had doubted him at first, brow raised as she waited for his response.

"Yuna, he may be a Blitz whiz kid, but against Fiends, he's a newbie!"

"Not a guardian then, I just want him nearby," Yuna amended. "I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Fine," Lulu said, emotionless. "Do what you want, it's your journey."

Lulu turned to ask Cloud what he thought. He was the one who defended Yuna's choice most often, yet he'd been strangely quiet. The sight that greeted her and the others was not what any of them had expected to see. Swarms of pyreflies were rising up and away into the sky, small chunks of fiend were dissolving in front of them and the broken trail had turned into a clear cut path. Lulu turned to look at the summoner, wondering if Yuna was even aware of the feelings the man had for her. She certainly didn't know they'd been hurt.

"We better go find Cloud," Wakka broke the silence. "He might get lost, and then we might not have a jungle anymore."

They found Luzzu and Gatta first, both of the blitzplayers watching as Cloud fought an oversized Ochu. Large enough on their own, this creature had been collecting pyreflies, resulting in the strange blue tinge that came with the oversouled. It was on fire, bits and pieces hanging by sinuous vines, and Cloud was doing little more than ducking about and sending fire spells at it. Every so often Luzzu or Gatta would call something out, somewhat crass or teasing. They stopped when the saw Yuna and the others, though they never fully took their gaze from the fight in front of them.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked, her own eyes glued to the scene. Their blonde man was a shadow, weaving about the ochu in a mass of black, silver, and blonde.

"He's fighting," Gatta answered.

"Nah," Luzzu shook his head. "It's more like he's upset."

"Poof been fightin' this thing for a while?" Wakka asked, moving to stand beside his teammates. He'd crossed his arms in front of himself, and while Lulu didn't credit Wakka with being the thoughtful type, she knew when he was seriously considering something.

"Few hours," Gatta answered before sitting down on a fallen log. "We warned him a bit ago about the Ochu and he told us to lead him to it."

"Cloud sees it and decides he wants to fight it. About two hours ago maybe." Luzzu ducked, pulling Tidus down with him as a piece of tentacle flew at them. "Something must have really pissed him off. Look out."

This time an entire half of the beast flew into the trees above them. Cloud stood across the clearing, the barest hint of sweat glistening on his bared chest. His sword was in the position of finishing a blow, undoubtedly the one which had taken the ochu down. Slowly he rose from his position and walked over to the waiting group to grab his shirt.

"Cloud?" Wakka began, knowing this wasn't the time for poof or puff. "You okay brudda?" When Cloud didn't answer, Wakka motioned for the girls to start getting camp ready and pulled the blonde man off to the side. It was time for a man to man talk. Lulu wasn't the only one who'd seen something growing between Cloud and Yuna. Wakka only released Cloud's elbow when they'd gone to the far side of the clearing, out of the girl's hearing.

"You okay man?" Wakka asked.

"No. I'm not okay."

Cloud proceeded to explain just why he wasn't okay. Time after time, his life had been thrown into chaos and this was the first time he didn't mind it. Being stolen from a peaceful, lonely, life by your dead sister was bizarre. Being thrown into another world just as you'd finally given up on love or happiness was insane, and falling for the girl destined to die was something out of a fairy tale. His whole life was nothing but one endless Journey, from the villain who wouldn't die, to his first crush marrying his best friend, to watching as everything he did was undone in a matter of hours.

"And every time I think that something is finally going to work out, I get a giant fucking behemoth thrown in and I'm fucked over." Cloud leaned against a tree, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the ground. Wakka hadn't said anything during his tirade, only stood there, listening quietly.

"You're from another planet?" Wakka asked. Cloud sighed before nodding, waiting for the slightly older mans reply. "Makes sense. What? I'm not stupid ya know, I know every place there is to get an Aeon, along with every Aeon there is. None of those you got are the one's we got here, ya?"

Wakka sat down on a fallen log as Cloud slumped to the ground. The two men sat in silence for a moment, watching as the camp across the clearing began to glow with firelight. The stars were beginning to twinkle above them and the sounds of the jungle were getting louder.

"I'm not going to let her die."

"Good." Wakka nodded. "How bout you tell me more of this world you're from tomorrow ya?"

"Alright," Cloud nodded, knowing that Wakka would be somewhat displeased with how many machines were roaming around his home planet.

"I don't think Cloud is very happy with me right now."

She didn't understand why he was so unhappy, nor did she understand why he had gone into such a rage, only that he seemed to be avoiding her out of the entire party. He sat on the opposite end of the camp, and while he didn't move away from her when she came near him, he wasn't making much effort to speak with her. It gave her something to focus on though. His laughter had been the cord to tie her to reality. She'd managed to cut it somehow, his disappearance earlier leaving her without something stable as she searched for him. When she'd seen him, cold and angry, he gave her a rock to cling to in the sea of grief passing through her mind.

"Why don't you ask him before making assumptions." Lulu was helping Yuna to prepare dinner. She hadn't said much to explain Cloud's reaction, nor had she tried to soothe Yuna's growing fears.

"I think he's avoiding me."

"Then perhaps you should wait until he's cooled down." Lulu offered her a smile. "If it makes you feel any better, he's been avoiding everyone except Wakka and Khimari."

It didn't make her feel any better. When she lay down for bed, boots still on her feet, she didn't feel better. She felt scared. What if Cloud left her?

~!~

"You could help!" Tidus shouted over as he ducked out of the the way. An Ochu had popped up and seemed to be targeting the boy. Cloud was leaning against a tree, watching as Tidus tried and failed over and again to land a blow. Wakka was sitting on the ground beside him, his ball useless and his tongue calling out useless suggestions to those fighting. Yuna was kneeling in between the both of them, watching silently as the others fought. She was listening too, Cloud knew she was from the way her breath would catch or her hands would grip in her skirt.

"I could," Cloud called back. "But if you want to be a guardian, you need to practice."

"You know, you're a pretty tough trainer," Wakka commented as Tidus finally managed to catch the Ochu. "You learn that in your army days?"

"One of the generals used to come and 'help us' whenever he got pissy," Cloud snorted. "He called it Fire Dodgeball."

"Get outta here," Wakka laughed. "I suppose you got nimble quick, ya?"

"That or you ended up in the infirmary. Not a pleasant thing." Cloud shifted. "Hojo would cut into anyone he could get his hands on, even if you'd only suffered a minor injury."

Lulu was the one to take the creature down.

"Cut...why would he cut up an injured man?" Yuna's question was softly spoken.

"Because he wanted to. He'd learned to play with a persons genetics, the things that make your skin fair or your hair brown." Cloud pushed himself off of the tree he'd been leaning on. He'd been surprised when Yuna had spoken to him, neither had spoken to the other since yesterday afternoon. "He'd go in, break you, and paste you and five other people together. Then he threw you away."

Lulu did not look happy in the least. Tidus' swinging had caught her skirt and Khimari was looking just a little but gooey from the Ochu's sap. Thank god there was a river nearby, the smell of Ochu sap and sweaty fur was not a pleasant one. The only upside of the smell was Yuna hiding behind him to get away from it. This morning had consisted of awkward silence and Tidus trying to make conversation with the summoner. Seeing it and remembering Tiduss' words from the ship...Cloud had begun to resign himself to the idea of Yuna following someone more in her age group. She hadn't though. She'd excused herself from Tidus and made her way towards him, claiming that she wanted to pick some flowers. The same flowers that had grown beside her own bedroll in abundance; she wore them in her hair now.

"Eh, what else you crazy planet allow brudda?" Wakka asked after Khimari had cleansed himself.

"Cid is trying to build another rocket," Cloud shrugged. "His Airship business is going pretty well, and Before I left some guy wanted me to invest in his motorcycle business." Cloud looked over at the shocked redhead. "Most people have some kind of transport machina back home."

"Machina?" Wakka asked incredulously. "The whole planet? No wonder you have crazy healers!"

"Not the whole planet," Cloud shook his head. "Wutai doesn't really like them. And I doubt it was machina that made Hojo crazy." The good doctor had used machina to transfer his consciousness, but Wakka didn't need to know that.

"Sound like a smart buncha people to me!" Wakka spouted off, crossing his arms. "I sure hope you turned that guy down, wanting you to invest in something like a motorbike..."

Tidus chose that moment to speak up, drawing complete attention to himself. Good, it saved Cloud from having to explain that he owned several machina aside from Fenrir.

"Hey Wakka! How come you believe Cloud's from another planet but I'm not from Zanarkand?"

"Because boyo," Wakka laughed. "You show me you got proof, I might believe you. But Poof, eh, he's got his own summons, they don't exist here, ya?"

"I'm glad you believe I'm an alien," Cloud adjusted his sword. "But don't call me Poof."

"Not a chance brudda," Wakka chuckled. "You just keep doin what you're supposed ta and it'll all work out fine ya?"

Everyone kept telling him that. That it would be fine, that everything would work out. Maybe it would work out for him; It was certainly going to work out for Yuna. He was her guardian, and nothing we going to stop him from making sure she had her happy ending and a real beginning.

~!~

Cloud had seen a lot of steps in his time. He'd seen staircases and grand entrance ways, he'd been to the Temple of the Ancients and he'd taken the stairs up and down Shinra HQ multiple times. These steps were more intimidating than any of them. Carved out from the mountain and made from basalt and obsidian, proof positive that Kilika was just one big volcano, waiting to explode. He wasn't the only guardian looking at them with disdain. Lulu was less than thrilled at the sight of them and even Yuna looked unhappy with their existence.

"Here we are ya!" Wakka and the Aurochs might have been the only people excited to see them. "Lord Ohalland used to run up these steps everyday for practice. He was a great blitzball player." All the Aurochs bowed at the mention of the old summoners name, before snickering and laughing. "Say, Tidus, you think you can keep up with a real legend?"

"What?" Tidus looked over at Wakka. His attention had been focused on two very round objects Lulu had. "A real Legend?"

"Ya," Wakka smirked. "Your old man...it's one thing to say you blitz, it's another to actually do it."

"Hey!" Tidus shouted. "My old man was the best."

"I never saw him play," Lulu hummed as she adjusted the sleeves of her gown. "Did you, Lady Yuna?"

"No," Yuna smiled teasingly as she moved to the foot of the stairs. "But I'm sure I can judge pretty well." She lifted her arm into the air, causing nearly every male to line up in front of her. "Ready?" Cloud found himself joining as well, standing beside Tidus and Jassu. "Set?"

Yuna turned and dashed up the temple steps without another word. Wakka and Tidus seemed confused at first, only starting to run when the blitz team decided to. Cloud caught up to the summoner quickly, he needed to talk to her about Tidus, really sit down and talk away from the others. Cloud picked her up as they ran, grinning slightly as she tried to dodge his hands. Quick though she was, and tricky besides, the race up the stairs turned into everyone else dodging Cloud and Yuna as they moved back and forth across them. He caught her as she tripped.

"How are you...so fast?" Yuna asked as she held onto his shirt.

"Doctor Hojo. I fell into a vat of mako when I was a teenager and he decided to 'heal' me." Cloud brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "A few cuts and experiments later, and here I am."

"Oh!" Yuna's grip loosened as she looked him in the eyes. The emotion in her eyes, the pain on his behalf made his heart clench. He wanted her to have happiness, not pain because of his actions. "Cloud..."

"Don't worry," Cloud shook his head with a smile. "It's good for catching runaway summoners."

Yuna's pained look was replaced with amused annoyance. Her hands released his vest and for such a petite girl, she could really put some force behind her swats. Even when he ducked away from her, she swatted at him, landing a few lucky hits as they continued up the stairs. It was a much calmer walk this time, just the two of them in the jungle, moving towards destiny.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Cloud spoke halfway up. "About your choice with Tidus. It's your choice, and it always will be. If you want Tidus to stand beside you..."

"Cloud? What are you trying to say?"

He had no time to answer her. The screams of men and women alike were echoing down from the temple. The faint roar of some creature sent the birds into the sky and as one, he and Yuna armed themselves, the blonde tossing his Master Summon over as they sped up. Dozens of others were rushing down the stairs as they ran up, near to uncaring that they might trample those coming up the stairs. Multiple times, Cloud was forced to push Yuna behind him, and twice she pulled him out of the way.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud caught one frantic man.

"Sinspawn!" The man yelled, breaking free of his grasp and running.

Wakka and the others were more helpful, already at the top of the stairs, helping the locals evacuate and distracting the creature as innocents ran away.

"Man," Wakka started. The redhead looked near to furious, shaking with the emotion as he threw his ball at the creature. "We shoulda got here sooner!"

"Why?" Cloud asked, scanning the beast. It was round like a ball and green like the ochu Cloud had all but decimated before.

"Sin comes back for 'em," Wakka explained as he went into a fighting position.

As Lulu fired off spells of fire and lightning, Wakka launched his blitzball at the orb shaped fiend. Khimari's spear was an awesome weapon, able to copy abilities of it's opponent. Both he and Cloud worked on attacking the tentacles which had come up from the ground around them while Yuna went into her summoning dance. Things were going well for a while, until Phoenix decided to come out and play as well. The young summoner was on the ground, panting for breath as the two beasts drained away her strength.

"Yuna!" Cloud rushed over to the summoner, pushing her out of the way as a swinging tentacle came stabbing towards her. The blonde man took the brunt of their landing before rolling atop her to keep her safe. "Yuna? Come on, say something."

"They just came!" Yuna bit out. The strain of summoning two creatures was compounded onto the mass sending she'd done earlier that day. She was pained and curling into him, skin paling with every second they were out. "I was only trying to summon Valefor."

"Can you dismiss them?" Cloud asked. The death throes of the sinspawn rang in his ears, yet the birds still soared above them. Yuna didn't respond beyond a low whine. Cloud looked her over before spying the summon materia that had activated itself. Bracing himself, Cloud grabbed the glowing orb and jerked it from the ring it had been junctioned to. The phoenix burst into flames and left them while Valefor turned into a cloud of pyreflys.

Yuna thrashed beneath him once the magic was ripped away from her. While she wasn't strong, she had very sharp nails and rather pointy knees and elbows. A series of long scratches were on his back and face, but Cloud's more pressing concern was keeping her from hurting herself against the stone beneath them.

"Keep her away from magic," Lulu's voice came from across the landing. "It only makes the Duality worse."

Cloud rolled Yuna out from under him and began to dejunction his materia. Wakka was the one to take it away, careful to dodge the seventeen year old while Cloud tried to grab her wrists.

"This happen often?" Cloud asked as he tried to keep his face out of her reach.

"Often enough," Wakka answered. "Lu and Khimari went on ahead with your materia. Sometimes a summoner gets too close to too much magic, they get control issues, they got more than one Aeon, they get big problems. I'm going to head down a little ways with Tidus, keep anyone from coming up."

Cloud waited patiently with the thrashing summoner, heart breaking as he watched her suffer, knowing there was nothing he could do. It was his fault, if it hadn't been for his materia sitting in her ring, she wouldn't have gone into this fit. Her skin would still be rosy and she wouldn't be whimpering as mana burned inside of her veins. He held her tight when the spasms grew less frequent though more violent. His chest was scratched to hell as they sat together on the stone, and he was certain his eye would be black for quite some time. Yuna looked no better though. While her face wasn't bruised, her wrists would be black and purple from his grip and her hair was sticking in almost every direction, held in place by sweat and grime.

When she finally calmed, still shaking and nails still digging into his skin, Cloud brought his hand up to her hair. His glove was somewhere, lost in their struggle, and he wondered why he'd ever worn them when she was so undeniably soft. Perhaps it had been to distance himself, but right now he couldn't imagine wanting to let her go. In this moment, he knew he couldn't let anyone else see how fragile she was. Yuna was strong, he knew she was, but even he had moments when it became too much. He wasn't willing to let anyone else comfort her and he certainly wasn't going to let some blitz kid break her.

"Cloud?"

He let his cheek rest against the top of her head, humming to let her know he was listening.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know," he pulled her just a bit closer. The salt on her skin burned the scratches on his, but he didn't mind. "I shouldn't have put you at risk like."

"You didn't," Yuna pushed back. Her heterochromic eyes fixed onto his own. "It would have happened eventually. It always happens to strong summoners." She leaned against him once more. "I just didn't think I was powerful enough for it to happen."

They sat like that for a few moments more, tremors still rattling her frame with every fading wave of magic inside of her. She'd keep shaking until she had no magic left, he knew. Only then would she be able to build it back up and relax.

"I'm glad it was you," Yuna spoke up again. She shifted in his lap so legs were hanging off of the side and her side was against his chest. "I don't think I'd like Tidus to hold me like this. I don't think there would be any happiness or...love in it."

Cloud almost didn't want to believe that Yuna was telling him this.

"Good," Cloud smiled faintly, dragging a bare thumb across her cheek. A tear had been falling from her eyes as the pain washed over her once more. "I didn't like the idea of it either."

"So why? Why offer him to me?"

Cloud's lips grazed her own for the barest of moments before connecting to them fully. It was soft and chaste and so terribly perfect that neither summoner nor guardian could think to speak. Cloud pulled away from her as she leaned further in to it, setting his lips against her forehead before he spoke.

"I want you to be happy."

"I am." Yuna moved further into his arms.

They sat like that for almost an hour, waiting for the faint tremors to disappear entirely. In moments like this, Yuna couldn't think about her pilgrimage, she couldn't even wonder about Sin. There was just Cloud and herself and life was the way it had been before. She could be a normal teenaged girl and he was a normal young man who cared for her. Someone who loved her not as a sister or as a summoner, but as the woman Yuna. In this moment, Yuna hoped the fayth and Aeris were right. She didn't want to die.

"I'll need to practice more to make sure I don't do it again." Yuna felt his fingers freeze on her back. "I'll have Ifrit soon, so even if I hadn't tried to use materia, it would have happened. This time you were able to dismiss Phoenix. I need to learn control or the Aeons will stay out until my magic is completely drained."

"Alright."

Cloud helped her to stand on wobbly legs a few moments later, steadying her before he went to the steps and lightly kicked Wakka's ball down them. A silent signal that things had returned to normal. Cloud wasn't going to wait for them though. He began walking up the steps with Yuna, slow and steady until he was sure she could actually walk.

At the front steps of the temple, Cloud forced Yuna to sit down and catch her breath.

"We'll have to wait anyway," Lulu came to stand beside them. "There's another summoner inside." She glanced down the steps and sighed at what she saw. "Wakka and Tidus seem distracted as it is."

"You could light a fir under their asses," Cloud smirked at her. Lulu seemed to take it to heart, gathering magic around herself before sending it at the two with a wicked smile. "Remind me never to keep her waiting."

"Only if you do the same," Yuna giggled. "I don't know if we could run fast enough."

"We'll try at Luca."

The main doors of the temple opened as Tidus and Wakka finally made it to the top; slightly singed and smoking but there none the less. Monks bowed and nuns gave blessings as the summoner in question walked out, having nothing but the highest praise for the woman.

She looked like a streetwalker. That might have been a bit harsh but Cloud could remember being propositioned by someone in the Same yellow 'kimono' every time he went to Wutai. Her skin was dark, perhaps darker than Barret's, but it shimmered with makeup rather than sweat. She swayed as she walked, heels clicking against the stone while a squinting muscleman lurked behind her. He was pale from lack of sun and he didn't seem to see anyone as worth his time.

The streetwalker zeroed in on Yuna, shifting her path to come and needle at Cloud's exhausted summoner. He couldn't help but stand up as she came closer, just stopping his hand from going to his sword. The woman slowed her steps only barely while her smile wavered for but a moment.

"A summoner are you?" She asked, stop in front of Yuna. Her voice matched her clothes; catty and too sultry.

"My name is Yuna," She spoke out, trying not to let her exhaustion show. "From the isle of Besaid."

"Dona. So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." She peered around at the guardians. Cloud might have laughed with how quickly she avoided looking at him. "My, my, my...and all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians," the woman continued on, "Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?"

The woman turned to the bulky man behind her, placing a hand on his arm. "I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

Cloud was right in the idea of Barthello not having a large vocabulary because the man only nodded before Khimari started forward and went up to face the musclehead. This was a moment he wasn't looking forward to, breaking up a fight between two beastmen. His hand went to his sword when Khimari's grip tightened and Barthello's hand went to his ax. Dona was close to smirking in the background and even the clergy was watching for the fight.

Yuna spoke up with steel in her voice as she pulled Cloud back down next to her.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust, I trust them all with my life!" Her hand tightened on Cloud's forearm and she continued on with conviction. "To have so many guardians is a joy and an honor. Even more so than being my father's daughter." Dona seemed a bit startled that the young woman would speak up with such determination. "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either," her voice took on a slightly catty tone, something Cloud hadn't guessed she was capable of. "So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

The darker woman humphed before running off with her man, leaving the party to themselves. The fire and steel that had been inside of her moments before hadn't left and the lingering weariness had burned off. She stood on her own, walking to the cloister with determination and a firm grip on hr staff.

Tidus tried to run in first and Cloud had no real choice but to pull the kid back.

"I'll stay up here with him," Cloud said as they waited. "Those two...I don't think they're going to just walk away. Besides...You're not a guardian yet." Tidus scowled when Cloud smirked at him. He turned back to Yuna. "Go, we can practice summoning on our way to Luca."

Their eyes locked and soundlessly, they made a promise to one another.

~!~

~!~!~

~!~!~!~

I know! It's been a helluva long time, hasn't it? The next chapter is back in Edge, and it focuses on Avalanche. It shouldn't even be called a chapter really, more a scene I can't bother to include in this one. Well! Review, and for those of you who have been following CiWL long term, tell me what you think of the revamp thus far ^ _^


End file.
